A Vampire's Desires
by A White Guy
Summary: Having failed to reignite the romance she once had with Yuzuru, Nanami ends up getting drunk. But Yuzuru taking care of her may be the rekindling they were both looking for.


The apartment shone red all around the rooms, save for the kitchen, but only because it had open windows that allowed the night sky to reflect itself into the kitchen. Currently occupying said apartment was one Nanami Shinonome, a high school student and student council president, and a much younger boy by the name of Yuzuru, her former neighbor, now lover and roommate (despite the age difference). When Yuzuru first decided to become a vampire, he had done so to be together with Nanami. Now, it seemed as though his mind completely blanked out at the drop of a hat. Nanami had decided they needed to reconnect, so tonight, she had prepared his absolute favorite meal; steamed rice balls.

So far, it seemed to work. Yuzuru indulged himself in the meal Nanami prepared for him, excited as a little boy could be. However, it seemed that was all that would excite him. He didn't seem to notice the fact that the sleeveless black shirt she was wearing exposed much of the defining cleavage she left hanging out. Nor did he notice the heavy makeup she added to her face to add to her sex appeal. He didn't even seem to be fazed when she placed her bare feet between his legs in order to stimulate him. Perhaps serving him his favorite meal had instead distracted him from her.

 _Well dammit, now what_? Nanami wondered to herself.

"These rice balls are delicious, Nanami!"

Nanami looked up at the smiling young boy she loved. She felt her heart skip a beat when his beat red cheeks smiled at her, forcing her own, in return, to become an equal shade of red.

"Excuse me," she said, standing up from the table, "I'll be right back."

She escorted herself to the other side of the kitchen, where she opened one of the black pantries and pulled out a dark red bottle of wine she had set aside for a last resort measure. Perhaps if she gave him some, he would loosen up enough to open up about his feelings for her the way he used to.

Then her conscience got to her. Even if they were technically allowed to love each other, it just felt downright dirty to drug up a boy his age. Nanami took another glance at the bottle. A bit too long of a glance. Without a second thought, she opened it up and drank from it. One sip. That was all she promised herself. Then she reminded herself of how oblivious Yuzuru had become. Then she drank more. And more. In under a mere minute, the bottle was empty and Nanami was still upset. So she pulled out another bottle.

* * *

Yuzuru wondered what had kept Nanami. What could be taking her so long? He got up from the table and walked through the arch into the kitchen. And that was when he got his answer. Nanami's face was beat red, but not from embarrassment, but rather from too much alcohol. Her eyes were rolling all over the place, and her head was nodding all over the room. Her legs were spread out so that Yuzuru could see her barely-visible red thong, leaving little to the imagination. And of course, she was giggling like a schoolgirl. A schoolgirl with too much to drink.

"Yuzuru, what kept you?" she asked.

"That's what I was going to ask you, Nanami," replied Yuzuru.

She smiled widely and lured him over saying, "C'mon, Yuzuru, get your cute little butt over here."

Yuzuru was used to having Nanami saying his butt was cute, but it somehow disturbed him that she said it while she was drunk. But still, Yuzuru approached her anyway, being pulled onto her lap. And that's when he could smell the alcohol all over her breath. Especially after she practically sucked his cheek for a kiss.

"Nanami, you are way too drunk," said Yuzuru.

"N-No I'm not!" stuttered Nanami, "I'm fine!"

She stood up to try to prove her point, but was already wobbling with every step. After a few further steps, she fell back on the floor.

"See?" asked Yuzuru, "You need to rest."

"Why?" asked Nanami, "I'm feeling peachy!"

She walked another step before falling again, but this time Yuzuru was able to catch her...well, almost. He was much smaller than her, so he had to put a little more back into it when holding her sides to help her walk, all the while listening to her inane drunk mumbling. Which mostly involved how long she wanted to kiss Yuzuru. Or nuzzle him to death. And though Nanami was of average weight for her age, she felt much heavier considering the size difference (and his lack of strength was credited to the _age_ difference). He could have sworn angels were singing when he finally opened the door to Nanami's room. Just a few more steps and...

"Here we are," moaned Yuzuru, "Now rest!"

Nanami practically shook the room when Yuzuru tossed her onto her bed. He himself leaned back on the side of the bed, trying to catch his breath.

 _Who would have thought a girl like that could be so heavy?_

"Yuzuru," Nanami whispered, "Come up here on the bed with me."

Patting a hand in the spot next to her, Yuzuru hopped up to sit next to her (well, she was lying down, in any case). He allowed Nanami to wrap herself into his chest, while still mumbling. Which, in itself, Yuzuru enjoyed. It was when she lifted both their shirts up and _licked_ his chest that he jumped up.

"What the...? Nanami?" asked a shocked Yuzuru.

"W-What's wrong?" asked Nanami, looking up at him with cat eyes.

"I-I didn't think we were going that far..." replied Yuzuru, blushing to the side.

"B-But..." Nanami began to tear up, "Don't you love me? Don't you want to be with me?"

"I didn't say I didn't..."

"You're tired of me, aren't you?" cried Nanami.

"No! That's not it at all!" exclaimed Yuzuru.

"Then stay with me!" begged Nanami.

Yuzuru knew this was just the alcohol talking. But he could still tell Nanami was lonely. Though her school life had improved, she did not interact much with the other students. Not as much as she used to.

"Yuzuru, please," said Nanami, "You're all I have left."

Her big, wet eyes were what finally convinced Yuzuru to give in. Leaning in, he wrapped his arms around her neck, meeting his lips with hers, with Nanami pulling him down with her onto the bed. Not wanting him to escape again (not that he would try), Nanami wrapped her thick thighs around Yuzuru's body, trapping him in her embrace. Yuzuru allowed himself to be taken in by Nanami's erotic charms, wrapping his tongue passionately around hers while her now topless body ensnared Yuzuru deeper. Both parties rolled back and forth on the bed, taking turns between being on top and bottom. Yuzuru reached for Nanami's large buttocks, squeezing the bottom of her meaty cheeks while they rolled. The girl twice his size practically sucked off his face, her lips massaging every inch of his neck, her saliva leaving proof. Yuzuru slowly started to forget what he was doing as he was doing it, leaving little more than a blur in his mind.

* * *

The last thing Yuzuru remembered was having Nanami's lips on his collarbone while he was grabbing her butt. Now he had slowly been opening his eyes, letting the morning haze wear off. In a matter of seconds, he remembered he was also in bed with the covers having long been thrown to the foot of the bed. Which was also when he realized he had a pair of...well, everything on a human body wrapped around him. Except Nanami was technically a vampire now. A pair of arms had been wrapped around him, and he could feel a large pair of breasts being pressed into his back. Also, one of her legs had been wrapped across the lower half of Yuzuru's body, while the other leg was spread in the completely opposite direction. He could feel her warm breath on the back of his head. As he turned slightly, his vision cleared up enough so that he could see Nanami's face. At some point during their make out session, her glasses must have come off, because she wasn't wearing them now. Nanami's eyes were closed, completely passed out, breathing heavily as her mouth continually opened with every breath.

Yuzuru wasn't so much fazed by the still-lingering smell of alcohol all over his lover as he was by the fact that she was completely nude...and wrapped all around his body, which was also nude. He had turned his head back towards the other way, when he saw what time is way. 9:44 AM.

"Oh shoot!" hissed Yuzuru, "I'm late for school!"

He had gotten up to get ready only to be pulled back by Nanami's arms. Though still asleep, she had been gripping Yuzuru like a pillow. And the more Yuzuru looked at her sleeping face, the more he began to think it wasn't a bad thing.

"Y'know what?" Yuzuru asked to no one in particular, "I think today I'll stay in bed a little longer today."

Having decided to miss school that day, Yuzuru wrapped his arms around Nanami's sleeping form, slowly caressing her bare back as he kissed her on the cheek, still beat red from last night's events, and drifted back to sleep. The two lovers hugged each other in their sleep, letting most of the day pass by doing nothing more than snoozing in each other's arms.

And though Nanami would have quite the headache once she wakes up...she will also have realized she got exactly what she desired all along.


End file.
